Times of War
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Und doch war ich bereit zu kämpfen. Mit meinen Freunden, die mir noch geblieben waren. Zu kämpfen, kämpfen für den Sieg. Für den Triumpf gegen Voldemort. Für meine Eltern. Und nicht zu letzt, für mich. HG?


_Verdeckt stand ich an meinem Fenster und sah hinaus. _

Tränen erfüllten meine Augen.

Ich war verzweifelt. So verzweifelt.

Der Krieg war ausgebrochen.

Der Krieg der Kriege.

Der finale Krieg.

Einfach so.

Von einem Tag auf dem anderen, wurde mein Leben zerstört.

Wurde unser Leben zerstört.

Ich sah Menschen sterben.

Sah meine Freunde sterben.

Sah meine Eltern sterben.

Mit noch nicht einmal 19 jahren.

Ich war kraftlos.

So kraftlos.

Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene.

Die, auf die sie es abgesehen haben.

Die Todesser.

Voldemort.

Ich stand auf ihrer Liste ganz oben.

Auf der Liste der nächsten Opfer.

Und ich wusste es.

Und doch war ich bereit zu kämpfen.

Mit meinen Freunden, die mir noch geblieben waren.

Zu kämpfen, kämpfen für den Sieg.

Für den Triumpf gegen Voldemort.

Für meine Eltern.

Und nicht zu letzt,

für mich.

Flashback+

Mühsam rappelte sich Hermione auf.  
Über ihren linken Auge hatte sich ein tiefer Riss gezogen, ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und dreckig.  
Keuchend hielt sie sich ihre Hand ans Herz.  
Sie hatte überlebt.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen.  
Viele Freunde und Menschen hatten den Tot gefunden.  
Eine Träne kullerte über ihre gerötete, verschmierte Wange.

Die Straßen sahen schrecklich aus. Überall lagen Leichen und Blut.  
Die Schüleranzahl von Hogwarts war um die Hälfte gesunken. Auch die Zahl der Auroren, Beamten und Eltern. Professor Trelawney war ebenfalls gefallen. Sie, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Colin Crevey und viele andere hatten ihr Leben gelassen.

Schweigend sah Hermione auf Nevilles leblosen, toten Körper.  
„Du hast tapfer gekämpft, Neville. Du hast tapfer gekämpft!" Sagte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Der kleine Gryffindor hatte wie ein Löwe mit Lucius Malfoy gekämpft. Jedoch hatte Lucius Neville am Ende bewältigen können.

Es war leise. So verdammt leise.  
Kaum irgendjemand sprach. Die meisten Überlebenden suchten Verzweifelt nach ihren Angehörigen, viele jedoch wussten das es zwecklos war.  
Hermione rechnete damit das ihre Eltern ebenfalls Tot waren, nur versuchte sie sich nicht auszumalen was wäre wenn sie auch Harry und Ron niemals wieder sehen würde.

Langsam lief sie weiter, bedacht darauf niemanden zu treten.  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Gestern noch waren sie alle in die Winkelgasse gekommen, um für die Schule einzukaufen und um sich mit Freunden zu treffen. Ab Heute würde sie viele davon nie wieder sehen.  
Sie schluckte abermals und zwang sich weiterzulaufen und nicht einfach kraftlos auf den Boden zusammen zu sacken.  
Vielleicht brauchten Harry und Ron ihre Hilfe, vielleicht lagen sie irgendwo unter einer eingestürzten Mauer.  
„Bitte" flehte Hermione, „bitte lasst sie am Leben sein!".

„Ron?" rief sie „Harry? Wo seit ihr?"  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.  
Ihre Schritte wurden schneller.  
„Ron? Harry? Ginny?"  
Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
„Bitte nicht" sagte sie leise und ihre Augen huschten weiter über den Boden.  
„Bitte nicht!"

Mittlerweile begann sie zu rennen, sie suchte jeden Winkel ab.  
Viele der Menschen die mit ihr nach Angehörigen suchten warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu.  
„Harry? Ron? Wo seit ihr?"

Kraftlos sackte sie zusammen.  
„Sie sind tot" sagte eine Stimme in ihren Kopf.  
Schweigend schlang sie die Arme um ihre Beine und lehnte ihren Kopf an einen der Überbleibsel von Olivanders.  
Sie war alleine, so vollkommen alleine.  
Ohne Familie und ohne Freunde.  
Wie konnte nur alles so kommen?  
Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet gestern in die Winkelgasse gehen?  
Wieso konnten sie nicht bis morgen warten.  
Sie wollte weinen, doch sie tat es nicht.  
Sie musste stark sein.

„Hermione?" Hörte sie plötzlich eine zaghafte Stimme.  
Sie hob den Kopf und ein lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Gesicht auf.  
„Ron" schrie sie und sprang in seine Arme.  
„Geht's dir gut und wo hast du Harry gelassen?"

Der rothaarige freute sich ebenfalls sie zu sehen, doch beim Klang von Harrys Namen zuckte er zusammen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte er wäre bei dir!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ist er nicht, aber jetzt wird alles gut werden. Komm gehen wir ihn suchen"  
Wenn Ron noch am leben war, musste Harry hier auch irgendwo sein.  
Er musste einfach.

Sie liefen sie weiter und suchten verzweifelt eine Spur von Harry.  
„Harry? Wo bist du?"  
Beide riefen sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Doch sie bekamen keine Antwort.  
Sie sollten nie wieder eine Antwort bekommen.

Ron lief voraus und Hermione versuchte erschöpft mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
„Hermione" sagte eine erschöpfte Stimme und die angesprochene wandte sich um.  
Dort lag Parvati, eine Klassenkameradin.  
„Du lebst also auch noch" brachte diese gepresst hervor.  
Sie war verletzt.  
„Schh... sag nichts" sprach Hermione beruhigend auf sie ein, bevor sie ihre zerrissene Jacke auszog und Parvati's Kopf darauf bettete.  
Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte „Ferula" und verband damit ihre Stirn.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder bei Dir. Ich muss nur schnell Harry suchen" sagte sie leise und rannte dann Ron hinterher.

Dieser stand am Rande eines riesigen Loches. Neben ihm stand Ginny. Er bewegte sich nicht und sein Kopf war starr gerade aus gerichtet.

Hermine spürte die aufsteigende Kälte und wie sich ihr Herz zusammen zog.  
Doch sie ignorierte es.  
„Ron?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Doch als dieser nicht antworte, wusste sie was passiert war.

Langsam zwang sie sich weiter zugehen, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Als sie schließlich neben Ron stand, sah sie das die Straße gesprengt worden war.  
Ein riesiges, meterlanges Loch befand sich vor ihnen in dem 2 Personen lagen.  
Harry.  
Und Charlie.

Hermione' s Knie knickten weg und sie fiel auf die harten Steine.  
Sie spürte wie ihre Knie aufplatzten und das Blut herausdrang doch es war ihr egal.  
Er war tot. Er war gestorben. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen.  
Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr Stark zu sein.

Von weiter hinten sahen viele Augenpaare zu Ron und Hermione.  
Sie konnten sich denken was passiert war...

Ron sagte immer noch kein Wort, sondern hatte den Blick noch zu Harry gewandt.  
„Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Warum?" schrie er plötzlich in die atemberaubende Stille.  
„Warum?" schrie er noch einmal, bevor auch er zu Boden sank und mit der Hand auf den harten Stein schlug.

„Ron, hör auf. Er würde es nicht wollen" brachte Hermione unter Tränen hervor.

Ron hob den Kopf und sah sie an.  
„Er wird nie mehr etwas wollen!" sagte er leise und nahm sie dann in den Arm.

Flashback ende+

_Das war der Tag an dem alles begonnen hatte. _

Das Ende des Friedens.

Der Anfang des Krieges.

Viele Verluste mussten wir in Kauf nehmen.

Immer und immer mehr Menschen die uns nahestanden starben.

Wurden ermordet, von dem Feind.

Wie meine Eltern.

Ich fühle mich kraftlos.

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre mit ihnen gefallen.

Doch andererseits will ich leben.

Will ich kämpfen.

Zusammen mit meinen Freunden.

Harry und Ron.

Denn Harry ist nicht tot.

Harry ist der junge der lebt.

* * *

Tja, so das wars dann erstmal mit dem Prolog. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig. Versprech dann auch ganz schnell das nächste hochzuladen und schenk euch alle einen riiiiiiiesen Zuckerwatte Draco.  
Tja denn, wir lesen uns.  
Kuss, GossiPGirl  
Tja, so das wars dann erstmal mit dem Prolog. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig. Versprech dann auch ganz schnell das nächste hochzuladen und schenk euch alle einen riiiiiiiesen Zuckerwatte Draco. Tja denn, wir lesen uns.Kuss, GossiPGirl 


End file.
